


Quand on ne connaît pas...

by Psychoslasher



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Que faire quand un imbécile interrompt sans arrêt l'équipe et surtout au milieu d'un speech de Ducky ?





	

L'histoire se passe durant l'épisode 3x08 "Sous couverture". J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour vous mais moi je n'ai pas pu blairer ce Yussif, cette fic ne sert à rien si ce n'est à lui en mettre une bonne malgré le fait que cet épisode ne commence à dater. Très léger slash.

* * *

 

Ducky avait fait descendre tout le monde à la morgue et s'apprêtait à commencer un de ses éternels monologues lorsque la voix inutile et énervante de Yussif l'interrompit. L'agent du F.B.I. s'était déjà mis à dos la moitié du personnel du NCIS et cela n'arrêtait pas ses frasques, même sa collègue en avait marre.

\- Mignonne, celle-là. Mais bon, pour être dans un tiroir de morgue, j'imagine qu'elle a calanché.

\- Vous allez la fermer, vous ? Un peu de respect... " l'agressa Tony.

Yussif fit mine d'être atteint par son élan de colère et baissa juste le ton de sa voix au moment où Abby se pointa à l'entrée avec Ziva, qui se hâta de rejoindre les autres autour du corps de la victime.

\- Jimmy, ici ! ordonna Abby.

Le concerné déglutit et obtempéra sans en avoir réellement envie, abandonnant son activité favorite qui semblait être de nettoyer le matériel d'autopsie, ces derniers temps.

\- Euh... oui Abby ?

\- Que vous ai-je dit quand vous êtes venu au labo ?

\- Eh bien vous vouliez que...

Abby le coupa en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

\- Rapport balistique oublié, tête de pioche.

\- M... merci Abby. Ça ne se reproduira pas, je suis désolé.

De loin, la voix du chef se fit entendre :

\- Palmer ! Pas d'excuses, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

Abby repartit et Jimmy sembla avoir peur de faire un seul mouvement des pieds. Ziva sourit, Mallard commença son discours et McGee fixa son regard sur un point précis du cadavre autour duquel ils étaient réunis. L'ambiance aurait pu rester "normale" si le mêle-tout n'avait pas une fois de plus fait irruption dans la conversation :

\- C'est pourtant humain de reconnaître qu'on a des faiblesses.

Maya s'opposa à lui tout en lui demandant de se taire :

\- Pas ici on dirait, mais tais-toi quand le docteur parle.

\- Je peux continuer ? s'exaspéra Ducky.

Il la remercia tout de même pour son appui et évita de lancer un regard trop explicite à l'autre agent.

\- Elle est bonne, tiens. Il parle de reconnaissance.

Chuchotant de leur côté, Ziva et Tony affichèrent un air d'espoir.

\- Tiens, il va peut-être reconnaître son côté voyeur...

\- De toute façon, ça crève les yeux après le coup qu'ils nous ont fait.

Le côté fouille-merde antipathique de Yussif devint de plus en plus agaçant pour l'équipe. Ducky lui-même dut menacer de le faire sortir à grand coup de pied dans le train s'il ne se montrait pas plus impliqué dans cette enquête et Maya n'eut d'autre choix que de lui mettre un coup d'épaule avant qu'il ne réplique. Il sortit d'ailleurs de la morgue lui-même de peur de s'en prendre une par le chef d'équipe qui sentait sa fragile patience s'évaporer.

Ziva fut la première à exprimer sa joie :

\- Bon débarras.

\- Fallait pas te retenir, Gibbs. J'aurai même pu te donner un coup de main" lança Tony.

Au final d'un interminable discours de Ducky à propos de ses premières années en tant que légiste, il commença enfin à parler du corps et des causes liées à sa mort.

\- En tout cas, je peux vous dire que notre pauvre ami ici présent a beaucoup souffert. Non seulement notre victime s'est défendue à s'en arracher les ongles, mais en plus de ça le tueur a veillé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas reconnue au niveau facial et s'est acharné sur son visage.

\- Elle est belle cette gonzesse, tu crois qu'elle est à qui ?

\- Ah te revoilà, toi ? Où est-ce que tu étais parti, encore ?

Yussif jeta un œil à l'équipe qui elle au moins travaillait, puis préféra prendre un ton très bas.

\- Apparemment, mon côté bavard dérange tout le monde alors je suis juste allé faire un tour. Je parlais avec les agents, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer ici... Par contre, tu aurais vu cette brune... elle n'avait pas l'air de détester ma présence. Peut-être même qu'elle attendait que je l'asseye sur son bureau.

Il avait beau être sans arrêt vulgaire même en parlant avec Maya, seulement cette fois il se prit un bon coup à la hanche.

\- Quel abruti ! une femme n'est pas un objet, aboya son équipière.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Ben voyons.

Il préféra focaliser ses yeux vexés sur l'objet entre ses mains, sans se douter qu'à cause d'eux, les autres avaient encore du interrompre leur travail.

\- HÉ ! hurla Ducky.

Il avait fait sursauter toute l'assistance en hurlant au point que Jimmy en vienne à maladroitement se couper avec un scalpel, déchirant un gant tout neuf.

\- Je suis navré, monsieur Palmer. Où avez-vous pris cette photo ?

\- Là-haut, doc ! sur un des bureaux. Je l'aurai reposée, il ne fallait pas vous énerver pour ça. C'était pour me distraire, pour éviter de vous déranger en causant.

\- Donnez-moi ça, bougre d'imbécile" ordonna le légiste.

\- Il fouille nos bureaux ? s'outra Tony.

\- Il a du trouver la photo d'une de tes ex, se moqua Ziva.

Ducky donna une grande tape sur la main du touche-à-tout avant de le menacer de son scalpel. Maya et Yussif se turent, les yeux grand ouverts. Gibbs commença à s'impatienter comme il en avait le droit et Ziva sortit un mouchoir en tissu neuf qu'elle donna à Jimmy. McGee, lui, manqua de peu de s'affaler sur le cadavre avant de se reprendre en faisant les gros yeux. "Merde ! J'espère que Gibbs n'a pas fait gaffe" pensa t-il.

\- Fermez votre clapet, Yussif. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer un peu ?

"Ouf" pensa t-il.

\- Hein, McGee ?

Raté !

Le bleu dormait très mal en ce moment. Tout à coup, Tony s'agita et se rua sur la photo que Ducky venait de poser sur une table pour la voir de plus près. Son regard devint aussi sérieux que celui de son boss, il plissa les yeux et grogna. Une photo de Shannon et Kelly à laquelle tenait énormément Gibbs.

\- Non mais t'es un vrai salopard, toi. Patron, il a carrément pris une photo à toi dans ton bureau.

Là, Yussif commença sérieusement à flipper.

\- Euh... le tiroir était ouvert.

\- Seigneur, aidez-nous ! pria Maya en se cachant le visage.

\- J'avais fait exprès de ne rien dire pour éviter une explosion, Tony" chuchota le légiste.

Gibbs tourna lentement la tête comme s'il eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Ziva et Palmer stoppèrent toute activité avec la peur de lever yeux vers le plus grincheux des hommes de la planète. Quant à DiNozzo, il regretta sur le coup d'avoir parlé d'autant plus que Gibbs était très ombrageux sur tous les sujets concernant sa défunte famille. Il ne s'emportait pas facilement du point de vue physique en général, mais il était un homme qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer. Il était tellement figé sur le moment qu'il ne chercha pas à faire un bref mouvement même pour récupérer cette photo. Ducky s'inquiéta aussi - surtout pour son matériel - et se décala avant qu'une explosion n'ait lieu. Quand à Yussif, il sourit avant de se défendre lamentablement.

\- Allez quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été vulgaire, j'ai dit "belle", pas "bonne".

Et bien, même.

\- Le con...

\- Et il en rajoute !

Au moment où la violence de Gibbs voulut se manifester, il sentit sa main trembler, posée sur le bord de la table. Puis une autre se posa doucement dessus et il regarda la personne face à lui. Tim ! un murmure appelant au calme.

\- Patron !

Gibbs tenta de ne pas regarder l'autre imbécile tandis que sa coéquipière voulait le mettre à la porte, mais il fallut qu'il la ramène encore :

\- N'en faites pas des tonnes, c'était un compliment.

Cette fois-ci, Gibbs libéra sa main pour s'avancer de Yussif tandis que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Sa voix resta étonnamment calme lorsqu'il tendit le doigt vers l'agent du F.B.I. la rage au ventre.

\- Prononcez un mot de plus et je vous dévisse la tête.

Déglutissant, le plus jeune se raidit devant le chef d'équipe qui ne le quitta pas du tout des yeux en surveillant le moindre son. Bien sûr, l'inévitable se produisit lorsque le plus jeune émit involontairement un gémissement en voulant se retenir de parler et Gibbs lui asséna un violent coup à la figure qui l'envoya se cogner contre le mur, Maya reculant sous la surprise.

Shepard, qui était censée s'entretenir avec Fornell au MTAC, revint justement à cet instant accompagnée de son homologue du F.B.I. et ils eurent droit à un beau désastre. Gibbs s'était défoulé et Yussif s'était défendu, les deux étaient marqués et ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose. Tim avait été le premier à intervenir pour les séparer, poussant ses amis à agir également bien que Tony avait du se forcer.

\- Jethro, que se passe t-il ici ? Elle est belle notre entente entre agences.

Maya se plaça aux côtés de son chef et balança le coupable :

\- Patron, c'est la faute de Yussif.

\- YUSSIF, DEHORS ! " hurla Fornell.

Sans chercher à comprendre étant donné que le dénoncé ne démentait rien, Fornell regarda son allié d'une façon à lui dire "On en reparlera plus tard" avant d'aller remettre les pendules à l'heure à son agent.

\- Dommage que tu ne sois intervenu, McGuignol. J'aurai voulu goûter à de la purée de Yussif rien que pour recracher son goût de purin.

Sortant du labo pour se calmer les nerfs, Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- Moi aussi mais Gibbs aurait fini par avoir une merde en plus sur le dos.

\- Pas faux ! avoua Ziva.

Se retenant de hurler, Ducky commença à remettre de l'ordre dans la morgue à l'aide des autres et McGee en profita pour sortir et courir en direction du box de métal, arrivant pile avant que les deux portes ne se referment sur lui.

\- Impossible d'avoir la paix, on dirait.

Son patron ne sembla pas sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour avoir interrompu son moment de solitude.

\- Tu as oublié ça, Leroy.

Tim lui tendit la photo qu'il regarda avec une tendresse inconnue de ses autres agents et enlaça doucement le plus jeune, en venant ensuite à l'embrasser tendrement. Tim savait être le seul à pouvoir calmer sa colère, ces temps derniers. Il était aussi le seul - à part son père - à l'appeler par son premier prénom parce que oui, ils étaient amants et il mourrait d'envie de le clamer haut et fort.

**Fin.**


End file.
